


Baby Talk

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Discussions Of Having Another Baby, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Humor, M/M, Serious Discussions, Superfamily, baby talk, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Baby Talk

Steve and Peter were in the living room playing when Tony walked in and suddenly announced 

"I want another baby"

Steve stopped what he was doing and looked up at his omega 

"What??"

"I said I want another baby"

"Um Tony my love"

"Yes"

"You do know we have a three month old baby right here right"

Steve pointed at Peter was fixed on a green plastic ring 

"Yes you silly alpha I know we have a three month old baby! But I want another one"

"Again we have a three month old"

"Yes I am aware of that I did give birth to him why do you keep bringing that up??"

"Um because your saying you want another baby"

"Yes"

"Ok but why do you want another baby and well why do you want another baby so soon??"

Tony sighed and then down next to Steve and Peter 

"Were both only children right? We both don't have any siblings right?"

"No I had no siblings"

"Ok well I have none either"

"At least none that I know of"

Steve made a face

"What??"

"Well Howard, well never mind it's not important back to the topic at hand!"

"I want to give Peter a sibling"

"I really do wanna give Peter a sibling too Tony"

"Great! Then lets go and!..."

"Tony!"

"What??"

"I wanna give Peter a sibling to I really do! But not now! I don't want there to be such a close age in-between Peter and his brother or sister I want there to be an age gap"

"How much of an age gap??"

"2-4 years"

"2-4 years!! Steve I can't wait that long! I just can't! I want a baby as soon as possible! I..."

"OMEGA!!"

Tony stopped talking and looked at Steve

Steve smiled and cupped his hands into Tony's face

"I had to wait 70 years to be with you and another few until we had Peter I think you can wait 2-4 years"

Tony smiled 

"Can you make it 2-3 years??"

Steve smiled 

"Yes Tony I can"

Tony smiled again 

"Thank you and I really do want a sibling for Peter!"

"I do to! I don't want him to be an only child!"

"Boy or girl, brother or sister??"

"I don't care as long as your happy"

"I don't care as long as your happy to"

Steve and Tony smiled at each other and then kissed each other"

At that moment Peter decided he had enough of his parents ignoring him and made that known

"Yes Petey??"

"I think he wants are attention"

Steve laughed 

"I know we want a sibling for Peter but the question is does Peter want a sibling for Peter

"I don't know I think he'd like being a big brother"

"Well will cross that bridge when we get there"

"Yes we will"

"Alright Petey lets play!"

THE END


End file.
